Endoscopes have attained great acceptance within the medical community, since they provide a means for performing procedures with minimal patient trauma, while enabling the physician to view the internal anatomy of the patient. Over the years, numerous endoscopes have been developed and categorized according to specific applications, such as cystoscopy, colonoscopy, laparoscopy, upper GI endoscopy and others. Endoscopes may be inserted into the body's natural orifices or through an incision in the skin.
An endoscope is usually an elongated tubular shaft, rigid or flexible, having a video camera or a fiber optic lens assembly at its distal end. The shaft is connected to a handle, which sometimes includes an ocular for direct viewing. Viewing is also usually possible via an external screen. Various surgical tools may be inserted through a working channel in the endoscope for performing different surgical procedures.
Endoscopes, such as colonoscopes, gastroscopes and the like, that are currently being used, typically have a front camera for viewing internal organs, such as the colon, an illuminator, a fluid injector for cleaning the camera lens, and a working channel for inserting surgical tools in order to, for example, remove polyps found in the colon. Often, endoscopes also have fluid (“jet”) injectors for cleaning a body cavity, such as the colon, into which they are inserted.
There is a need in the art for endoscopes which enable the concurrent supply of fluids to multiple fluid injectors or jet openings in the endoscope tip in order to quickly and efficiently clean a body cavity or a portion of the endoscope.